


Alter Ego

by jhdrabbles (jaclynhyde)



Category: Xenogears
Genre: Choking, Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/pseuds/jhdrabbles
Summary: Id had the will to kill him, certainly. But there were far neater methods than strangulation.





	Alter Ego

Even as Id’s hand tightened around his throat, Citan’s curiosity sparked. Id had the will to kill him, certainly. But there were far neater methods than strangulation. 

Citan took a labored breath. “I know you’re in there, Fei.” And the pressure against his vocal cords—well, he was more than intellectually curious, perhaps.

As he watched, red hair and orange eyes melted to brown. “I am, Doc.” Good, he’d—

And then Fei’s hand, the delicate hand of a painter, squeezed. Hard enough that Citan’s eyes watered, hard enough that his cock swelled alarmingly.

“I want you on your knees, too.”


End file.
